The Dream
by NonParasiticIvy
Summary: Ron has this strange reocurring dream, or at least it was a dream until it becomes a reality! (Same story from my fan fic site I used to have!)
1. It's just a dream

"Over here," a wispering voice said, "come on, hurry up!" Ron was on a small, misty path with bright green trees and plants. "Wait a second, I don't know where you are!" "Shh! Over here Ron," A girl appeared at the end of the path, Ron only had a quick glance of her, because she began to giggle and ran, "Follow me!" Ron started running after this strange girl, but he couldn't help but wonder if he knew her... "Where are we going?" He managed to blurt out while trying to keep his breathe. "You'll see," She said then giggled again when he finally caught up to her, and saw that she was wearing a maroon midevil-like dress, and had long wavy light brown and redish hair. As they kept running Ron started to fall behind since he was getting so tired. Eventually they made it to where-ever they were going, Ron stopped and put his hands on his knees and began panting untill he looked up seeing an abandoned castle with vines growing all over and up. It began to sprinkle out, and a flash of lightning made Ron jump. He looked over at the girl who was now opening one of the large doors. "Come on!," She waved him in and as he followed lightning struck the sky again and he sprinted to the door. She closed the door behind them, and now Ron had a better look at her face. She looked almost like...someone he knew...HERMIONE! "Who are you?" Ron said while trying to warm himself up. She giggled again and didn't answer. Instead she went over to a torch and lit it with her wand. The room was suddenly lit up by all the torches due to her magic. The room was huge, with old gothic chairs some tipped over, far back was a massive fireplace, and off to the left side was a swirling stone stair case, which the girl started to go up. "Come on, there's more," she looked at Ron and smiled, then started runnning up the stairs. He followed after her and tripped a few times. The stairs seemed endless and Ron was about to stop and rest when they finally made it to the top. "Now what?" he said as she walked into an old bedroom, it had a large bed, and patio doors with long musty curtains on left and right side of the room. The girl opened the one up on the right with the air moving the curtains. She stood there for a moment feeling the sunset and smiled, she then turned to Ron and said, "Would you like to see something beautiful?" "Uhh...well...ok," he studdered and followed. They stepped out to a small balcony that was only in the middle of the of the castle's hight, it was quite a view. The setting sun was reflecting it's light onto the clouds near by it, making them look purple, pink, or an orangish color. Ron's hands rested on the railing, and while he admired the view the girl put her hand on his, his eyes widened and he turned to her with a scared look on his face. She smiled at him and turned her head to his right and leaned in, and said, "Don't be scared, Ron." Just then she kissed him...  
  
"Ron?...Ron?...WAKE UP!" Harry said shaking him, in the early morning. "Wha- What?" Ron said sleepily. "You were talking in your sleep again..." Harry said flatly,"I'd go back to sleep but it's almost time to go to the Great Hall for breakfast." "Sorry for waking you." The boys changed into their saturday clothes and went down to the Hall to find Hermione already eating and reading a book. "Hey Hermione," Harry said as he and Ron sat down accross from her. "Morning Harry, morning RON," she said, and had no reply from Ron,"Oh geeze Ron did you have the dream 'with me looking like the girl you kissed' again?" She said loosing her temper. He sighed,"Yeah, sorry." "Why do you take it out on her anyways? I mean it's definately not her fault," Harry said as he began to butter his toast. "You know, some dreams have to do with the subconscience mind...maybe your's likes me?" Hermione said with a smirk. "Oh stop it, you know I...don't..." Ron trailed off and was staring at a girl next to Dumbledore. Then Dumbledore spoke,"Everyone this is Lacy Larson, she's a 5th year from America's Penning Spells School, she was sorted into Gryffindor last night, so please give her a warm welcome." He then left. Harry turned to Hermione,"You know she looks kind of like you, well with redder hair, don't you think so Ron?..." Ron just stared at the girl and watched her sit down. "Ron?" Hermione asked,"What is it?" Still with out looking away from the girl he wispered loud enough for them to hear,"That's the girl from my dream..." 


	2. She's from my dream!

"Ron, that can't be the girl from your dream your mind just made her up!" Hermione said waving her toast in front of his eyes. Ron looked around the food and kept staring. "I think we've lost him, Hermione" Harry said punching Ron's shoulder. "I'm going to the library, you want to try and bring Ron?" she said gathering her books. "I'll try," Harry replied doubtfully. After she left, Harry spent about 20 minutes trying to get Ron to come with him, he finally cast the wingardium leviosa spell on Ron and brought him to the library. "Why cant I go back to breakfast?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione, and they gave him 'the eye' which meant, 'NO'. Hermione went to a book shelf and brought back 2 large and thick books,"These might have something about your little girlfriend and your dreams." They all searched through them for a long time and none of them seemed to find anything. Hermione even went and got 7 more books, and still nothing. "I give up," Ron said tiredly,"We haven't found anything, not to mention it's a Saturday we should go play quidditch!" "Oh Ron, is that all you think about? Sports?" Hermione yelled over the hills of books surrounding her. Harry then found something "Dreams of Fantasy" and read it aloud to them. "Having dreams about people you have never seen before and then suddenly seeing them in reality could mean four different things, #1.Just a coinsidence--" "I told you that Ron!" Hermoine jumped up and yelled making the librarian 'shhh' her. "#2.You're psychic" Harry and Ron began to laugh, remembering the divination class that they 'wing' their way through,"#3.Their magical ways are intent for themselves, and He-who-must- not-be-named, and you being their first(possible) kill..." All three of them sat silent for a moment before Harry finished,"#4.This person is highly in danger and you must look after them, and take care of them if needed." Ron's face went white and got up, and quitely murmured "I'm going back to the dorms," "Hermione, why don't you go with him, I'll put the books back ok?" Harry said and she nodded and ran to catch up with Ron. He picked up a large stack of books that covered his face but he watched from the corner of his eye, he passed through some isles and almost made it the one's the books were from when he then stumbled on something and fell, and brought down someone else with him..."Ow!" A girl's voice said. Harry's glasses fell off when he fell, but while he looked for them he asked,"I'm sorry! Are you ok?" the girl found his glasses and gave them to him, while she replied,"Yes Yes, I'm fine." When Harry put his glasses on he saw Lacey staring at him with no look of emotion. She then very flattly said,"Hmm, lucky me, I just 'ran into' Harry Potter." She seemed hostile but Harry didn't care...was she into the Dark Arts? She then giggled and said,"Nice to meet you Harry" with a big smile. "Uhh...you too Lacey," he replied with a fake and dull smile. He stood up and helped Lacey stand and then began to put the books away. She helped him put them away and she began to ask questions about the school, the quidditch teams, classes, Harry, and his friends. Then asked a question that he didn't expect,"Ron the red-head that was staring at me this morning? Does he have a girlfriend?" she asked as Harry led her up to the Gryffindor tower. "Uhh..." he didn't know how to answer, well he did, but the fact that she might want to kill his best friend was stopping him. "I think he's CUTE! And it's also strange...I feel as if I've seen him somewhere before..." 


	3. I think I like her

After they made their way to the common room, Lacey went straight up to her dorm to check them out.  
  
Hermione stormed up to Harry,"What do you think you're doing?!" She wispered.  
  
"When I was putting the books away I tripped, and she fell with me," Harry said startled. Ron came up behind the two of them with a panic-y look,"You TALKED to her?!" Just then Ron ran out of the common room, and Hermoine and Harry followed.  
  
For the rest of the day they tried to avoid Lacey, it worked pretty well. But it was a little more work for Hermione since she had a dorm room near hers. That night Ron and Harry lied awake for a long time. Each of them thinking the same of "What if Lacey...". Eventually they both fell asleep and Sunday was like a blur, they saw Lacey a few times but she didn't see them.  
  
Classes were going to be much harder to avoid her, but they'd find a way to manage. The first few days they didn't have any classes with Lacey to their relief, but just when they thought they were safe she came in with Lavender and Parvati in their Divanation class. "Oh no, please don't sit by us, please don't sit by us!" Ron chanted quietly to himself. But of course, they sat up front next to Professor Trelawney. "Today children, we're going to review things we've done in our first year, and of course we need partners," Ron and Harry nodded at each other,"But you won't be picking them this time,"She pulled out her wand and conjured a spell and little strips of white paper appeared above all the students heads and landed in front of them,"You have a number on this paper, and someone else has that same number, you will work together," Shot a look at Lavender and Parvati,"No whining you two!"  
  
"What number do you have Harry?" Ron asked quietly as Professor Trelawny continued,"I have 17."  
  
"Number 9." Harry said flattly. Everyone got up and started walking around looking for other people with their number. Harry had Neville, but Ron wasn't so lucky, he got Lacey. A look of terror came over Ron's face as he sat down far away from Harry.  
  
"I feel sorry for Ron," Neville said looking where Harry was.  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he had just said, then wondered if Neville knew what was going on, then he asked,"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I don't know, there's just 'something' about her that bothers me, but I don't know what it is," Neville replied and opened the tea leaves book. The rest of the class went by so slowly Harry thought it was going to be days or weeks before they'd get out. When the bell rang, Harry said bye to Neville and ran to the trap door and climbed down, Ron was the next one down and they left quickly to find Hermione.  
  
"Oh Ron, are you going to be ok? Did she say anything suspiseous," but it seemed that Ron's mind was elsewhere, and that clearly showed when Lacey said hi to them all and Ron waved back at her with a love-sick smile!  
  
"RON!" Hermione yelled and he came back to reality.  
  
"What are you doing?!"Harry said.  
  
Then Ron lost his smile, started to blush, then explained, "You know when we had to work together, we talked about everything! She helped me understand the tea thingy, and she's really really nice, and funny! And her hair smells like-" ::SMACK!:: Hermione slapped Ron back to his sencses. "Sorry,"Ron said,"But I do, have to say one last thing...I think like her, I like Lacey Larson..." Harry's jaw dropped and Hermione covered her face with her hand. 


	4. ch4

That night while everyone else was sleeping, including Ron, Harry and Hermione began to talk about what to do about Lacey. "Do you really think she wants to kill Ron?" Harry aksed quietly. "I don't really know...she seems harmless, but looks can be diseaving," Hermione replied. "Why don't we go spy on her? I'll go get my cloak!" Harry said as he got up to get it. "What if she has an eye like Moody?" "We won't know unless we try." "Alright, hurry up." He came back with the cloak in hand and got under it with Hermione, they did it just in time. Lacey came down the stairs with ingrediants in hand. She looked around to see if anyone was there and quietly went out the door. Harry and Hermione followed quickly and quietly as they could. "What is she up to?" Hermione wispered. Lacey went down to the dungeons where Snape's class was. 'Since it's so late, if she was caught down there Snape would definately take away 100 points', Harry thought. Lacey opened the dungeon doors and went into the classroom. Snape was obviously grading papers since he was writing largely and fast. "Hi Uncle Severus!" Lacey said with a large smile. Snape gave the biggest smile Harry and Hermione had ever seen, it was more creepy than a nice greeting! "Ahh, Lacey how are you?" he said as he knelt down and hugged her. "Just fine, I met that boy you told me about, that Weasley boy, and his friends."Lacey replied "Good, did you bring the ingrediants needed for this potion?" he said returning to his papers. "Yeah, but I can't stay I'm very tired," she said and put them on one of the desks,"Good night Uncle Severus." "Good night." Harry and Hermione followed her out of the dungeon and stopped half-way and Harry turned and asked in disbelief, "Did she say 'Uncle Severus'?" Hermione replied with a nauseous nod. "We have to tell Ron, now!" Hermione ripped the cloak off herself and began to run towards the Gryffindor tower, Harry followed and triped up the stairs on the cloak before he took it off. "Hermione! What if someone see's us?!" Harry wispered loudly. "They won't if you'd stop talking!" She called behind herself when they finally made it to the tower. "Hogsbreathe" Hermione panted and walked in with Harry. They checked to see if Lacey was in the common room and saw it was empty then they ran up to the boys' tower to tell Ron what they found out. They found ron smiling in his sleep saying "Oh Lacey...you're so pretty." "Oh I can't take anymore of this--Ron wake up!" Hermione said angrily. "Huh? What's going on?" Ron said sleepily. "Ron, Lacey has an uncle that works here, it's Snape!" Harry said. "Shh!" One of the boys called from another bed. "You woke me up to tell me something I already know?" Ron said angrilly, "I'm going back to sleep!" Hermione had had enough and grabbed Ron's collar and led him and Harry down stairs. "What do you mean you already know?!" She yelled, "Why didn't you tell us?!" "I didn't think it was a big deal ok?" Ron replied taking Hermione's hand off his shirt. "Don't you find it a little weird Ron? I mean Lacey's uncle is SNAPE and she's in Gryffindor?" Harry asked. "Oh you two need to get another hobby other than stalking my girlfriend!" Ron yelled and walked away up to the boys's tower, then added "GOOD NIGHT!" Harry and Hermione were left in astonishment..."GIRLFRIEND?!!!" They both yelled at the same time. 


End file.
